Réponse
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. ¿Era tarde? No se supone que lo supiera. Creddie.


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Réponse**

Algunas palomitas de maíz y la cola en mano reglamentaria le hicieron sopesar la pregunta en silencio, a oídos sordos de la olvidada película avanzando en la pantalla cercana.

Tarde, inquirió. Tarde, entre ansioso e ilusionado, casi retrocediendo al niño otrora enamorado; empero, una simple expresión de sorpresa (porque vaya, sí, tenía el derecho a desconcertarse por ello) bastó para cambiar las miles de expresiones por vacío. Nada, aseveró, negando desenfadado, rozando una broma.

¿Debía pensar en eso siquiera, entonces? Meses transcurridos apenas de la inesperada soltería de su mejor amigo, meses de incertidumbre y rutinas, burlas miles, la propia expresión interrogando sigilosa qué hacer o cómo comportarse. Sin embargo, de las posibles soluciones, ninguna le susurró la chance en un millón de regresar a la mirada ajena adorándola, gentil.

Tarde y nada; pensarlo, no, o enterrarlo bajo la relación muerta prematura, aquella angustia de no creerse suficiente y reconocerse rechazada cuando presentía que sí, en serio, esto podría ser real.

Mas no volvería a esos días, aunque se le permitiera. El regocijo pintado en una sonrisa condescendiente no asomaba la cabeza; en su lugar, una vocecita quisquillosa indagaba los asuntos espinosos e ignorados, como si fuera su trabajo.

Qué sentir, en realidad, por el chico siempre a su lado, por amplias sonrisas, por consuelo inmediato, por aquel a quien acudía, confiando a ciegas. Qué sería aquella complicidad fácil tras horas interminables de hablar sobre lo que sea, y ¿es que estuvo ciega, todo este tiempo?

Tarde era, quizá, para seguir desentenderse de las cenizas quemando aún, sutiles.

* * *

En ocasiones, se esfuerza tanto por olvidarle que lo logra.

Sin querer, entra en una especie de piloto automático ante el rostro de un chico lindo, y, por lo visto, lo suficientemente listo para mantener una conversación interesante. Es posible que aquel punto perfecto entre inteligencia y atractivo sea justo lo que necesita.

Rápida, le arrebata la laptop de las manos a Freddie sin quitarle la vista de encima al objetivo. Es tonta, de nuevo, pero no lo notará ahora, o en unas horas, no hasta que el inofensivo sujeto intente besarla a fuerza. Y necia, tampoco reflexiona mucho en la mueca disgustada que deja atrás, esa tan usual antes.

Pero antes, justifica, sin duda habría estado acompañada de una muestra más abierta de celos, que ahora él no puede darse el lujo de mostrar frente a Sam.

* * *

Bien, de acuerdo, extrañaba las deferencias. Sin importar la respuesta (¿Es tarde para que me ames? _No lo sé, no quiero saberlo, no, sí_), durante la extraña relación entre sus mejores amigos, notó la ausencia de detalles hacia ella cual salpique carmesí en el lienzo más blanco, pero prefirió guardárselo. Después de todo, carecía de lógica añorar las delicadezas del novio de alguien más.

—¿Dónde está el phaser de…?

Incluso ahora, agobiada bajo la culpa, y aferrándose al _phaser_ destrozado como niña aterrada, el ademán suave, consolador envió un aviso tardío a su garganta, causando el efecto contrario al deseado: culpa, confusión, vergüenza, perplejidad.

—¡El phaser de Gibby! —exclama, estúpida, observando alternativamente a ambos acompañante en busca de alivio, tal vez. No, no realmente, o se rehusará a reconocer que precisaba de ello, pero Freddie lo entendió en seguida, prosiguiendo a confortarla, ignorante a cuán injusto era, en realidad, dejarla fuera del asunto.

—No, no es tu culpa.

_Lo es. _Siempre, pues, ¿no es Carly Shay quien se equivoca, elige mal, a ciegas y tonta?

—Bueno, Gibby te dijo que no lo soltaras —menciona Sam, realista, aunque algo extraño se filtra en el tono de la rubia, y la lleva a un instante similar, hace algún tiempo, y la misma situación; Sam declarando la ruda verdad sin maquillarla, y Freddie excusándola porque la supone inocente, perfecta, _no es tu culpa, no podrías saberlo. _

Frente a Gibby, la disculpa sabe amarga, como cargada de demasiados errores.

* * *

La respuesta no la golpea cuando cae en cuenta que acaba de aceptar marcharse; tanto ronda en su cabeza que la mínima noción de aquello queda relegado entre lo que deja atrás, y a lo que se aferra, aún vacilante. Pues, no obstante extrañar a su padre ferozmente, Spencer y los demás son su familia. No se trata de un viajecillo corto, recuerdos y una vuelta pronto, ¿en realidad es lo mejor?

Tampoco reflexiona demasiado en ello antes de sonreír apenas, aceptando la solicitud de su hermano de ayudarla; por supuesto que no lo hará, mas colocarle la etiqueta de despedida al encuentro significa reconocer la partida y es demasiado doloroso. _Te quiero, te quiero, gracias _se cuelan entre sollozos y la risa amarga del hermano que la hará feliz en donde se encuentre, así que, está bien. Estarán bien.

De preguntarse cuando el peso de la respuesta cayó, seco, asfixiante, respondería, sin duda, cuando su mirada cayó en la fotografía de su velador y supo, de verdad, que todo lo que tendría de Freddie por quién sabe cuánto sería sólo un frío retrato sonriéndole a la nada. Y, entonces, angustiada, supo que no era tarde, que no lo fue ayer, que, quizá, valía la pena esperar por ciertas cosas, pero no ahora.

No se arrepintió de responder de tal manera; honestamente, le era imposible poner palabras a la multitud de emociones librando batalla en su pecho. Lo besó cual declaración, cual promesa de algo tangible algún día, porque volvería, por su nombre y los años de devoción desinteresada significaban, aunque nunca lo mereciera totalmente.

La misma Carly, el mismo Freddie, y esta vez un _sí, sí estoy enamorada de ti_.

* * *

N/A. Serie de viñetas, respectivamente después de iOpen a Restaurant, iPear Store, iBattle Chip y iGoodbye, o como sean sus títulos en Latinoamérica. Críticas y comentarios con sus reviews, por favor.


End file.
